The Resident Liar
by Smithy13
Summary: Jim kidnaps one of Sherlock's new friends, but soon finds out that he might be in over his head… Not that he'll admit it though. This story has a OMC and probably SLASH, don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Title: The Resident Liar

Author: Smithy13

Pairing/characters: Ace Darmwall (OMC), Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes

Summary: Jim kidnaps one of Sherlock's new friends, but soon finds out that he might be in over his head… Not that he'll admit it though.

Jim Moriarty was no longer just intrigued by Sherlock Holmes, but by Ace Darmwall as well.

Ace didn't remember how he got there, but he was in a dark space with just one small, dim light hovering over his head.

The young man looked around in the darkness, nothing was visible, but the endless depths of dark.

"So, you're the consulting detectives little friend, huh?" a voice rang out, it was terribly obvious that the person behind that voice was smiling.

Ace let his eyes wonder around, looking for the source of the voice, though the blue-haired young man was relatively certain that he knew who it was.

"Aren't you ever the coward, Moriarty?" Ace drawled, he was accustomed to situations like this one – honestly, he had been on the dark side of law for the most of his life. "Not even showing your face to me, I mean, I couldn't do anything to you. I'm useless and defenceless right now."

Moriarty found himself leaving the darkness and stepping into the dim light of the lamp dangling from the ceiling.

Ace was sitting on the cold floor and looking up at the criminal beneath his messy blue hair. The other wasn't certainly bad looking, he had to give Moriarty that.

"Alright," Ace sighed, standing up, almost eye-level with the other man. "Am I allowed to make a complaint?"

Moriarty just lifted an eyebrow, but made no move to stop the young man.

"First of all, you draw me out of bed! That's bad enough. Let me get this into your head, sir, you may be a criminal mastermind, but you don't touch my bed, got it?" Ace was no pacing around, while Moriarty was getting why Sherlock liked the young man so much.

"Second of all, you don't let me leave a note. Are you even serious? I could have told Sherlock that I was going to have a nice little talk with his nemesis, the end. Period. No screaming and frantic Sherlock… Oh, dear-dear-dear, you're explaining it to him, not me!"

Ace stared the taller man in the face and then continued, "Third of all, have you got any idea, what time it is? It's bloody three am! I need to make our resident sociopath breakfast and coffee! It was annoying as it was, but now I have to not sleep as well?"

Just as Moriarty was about to explain that one Ace raised a hand, promptly shushing him.

"Fourth and not last, I'm cold…" A pause. "Give me your jacket." Moriarty made no move to take it off. "I mean it." Still no movement. "Oh, bloody hell. Hold still and cooperate!"

Ace unbuttoned the jacket and quickly pulled it off of the other male's frame, wrapping it around his own, notable slimmer and smaller frame. The young man inhaled the scent coming from the jacket, well, Moriarty sure knew his way around perfume to say the least.

"Where was I? Oh, yes, fifth… Don't give me that look, you ought to listen to me and learn. It might make kidnaping people a lot more comfortable later on."

Moriarty sighed, there was obviously no way of getting this young man to stop his complaining.

"Anyway, fifth of all, and this I believe is the last complaint I have right now, if you keep letting me boss you around you might end up losing me faster than you thought."

Moriarty frowned and decided that it would be best if he tried to act civil towards one hostage for a while.

"Come on," the criminal took hold of the young man's shoulder, by which he dragged Ace to a nicer room, one with a bed and a table; and a small bathroom next to it.

"It's a lot better here," Ace concluded, dropping on his back onto the bed and letting out a sigh of content.

After a short silence, just as Moriarty was going to ask for his jacket back the young man said something surprizing, "You know, for a killing criminal master mind with zero caring towards anyone, you sure are a marvellous bloke."

As much as said criminal hated to admit it he felt a smile tug at his lips and he didn't want to take his jacket back from the young man with blue hair on the bed.

Ace gave the dark-haired man another look and then closed his eyes before falling asleep. He couldn't be sure whether the touch he felt on his head was his imagination or reality.

AN:

Okay, so question to all readers, shall I make this fic a Sherlock/OMC or a Jim/OMC, because I wouldn't mind either way.

;) Cheers, Smithy13


	2. Chapter 2

Ace woke to a door creaking open, the boy cracked his eyes and stared at Moriarty, who was holding a plate with food and a cup of tea.

"Full service, huh?" the boy smirked, "How about next time you warm my bed too?"

The taller man gave him a soft glare, but put the food onto Ace's lap and tea onto the bedside table, by the time he pulled a chair to sit next to his hostage the blue-haired one was already eating and sipping tea.

In a few minutes Ace was done eating and put the plate and knife and fork on the bedside table, alongside the polka dotted mug where the tea had been in.

"Sorry about being so critical yesterday." The younger one suddenly said with an apologetic smile. "I had had a bad day."

Moriarty's eyebrows rose, but then he just nodded and went to leave with the dishes.

"Please, don't leave," Ace had wrapped Moriarty's jacket around himself again and he was pouting, no doubt in the fact that he knew just how hard it would be to refuse him like that.

"I'll be right back," the criminal promised and pushed the iron door open, leaving the room.

Ace smirked to himself and took out Moriarty's mobile, he had had it since yesterday, but he hadn't felt like using it.

The blue-haired young man typed in Sherlock's number and sent the consulting detective a text:

Moriarty kidnapped me. Have Moriarty's phone. Don't worry, I'll be out of here in a few days. AD

Ace put the mobile into the pocket he took it from and looked around the room, it wasn't that big, but there was enough room to keep a hostage.

Ace decided to take a shower, once he had pushed the shower door open and wrapped a towel around his waist he heard a soft chuckle, "Did you want me to know that Sherlock knows about you here?"

The young man let out a sigh, "Couldn't care less really. Sherlock knew about it a week before you actually took me."

"And you just acted like he would freak out if you were gone?"

"Yes." A small pause. "Can I borrow some of your clothes? I would hate to go out in my pyjamas."

Moriarty raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his perfect, black hair, "Why would I let you out of here?"

Ace smirked a wide smirk and put his hands on his hips, so the towel was almost slipping off of him, but not quite. "Because you might see what's under this towel if you do."

"And that's supposed to get me to do it, how?" Moriarty knew he was beaten, but still fought back.

"Take me out on a date later today." Ace told, flopping down on the bed and looking at Moriarty through his eyelashes.

Moriarty was certain that he shouldn't have fallen for this young man's dirty tricks, but found himself agreeing none the less.

Ace just turned to look at the ceiling, maybe this "Jim Moriarty" wasn't that bad, he seemed nice and polite. Then again he had killed quite a few people.

AN:

Okay, so Ace is a little bit slutty here, but then again there is a point for this.

Anyways, vote on who you want Ace to be together with:

Sherlock Holmes:

Jim Moriarty:

Mycroft Holmes:

John Watson:

DI Lestrade:

As you can see I have decided to broaden the choice of pairs, taken just two options would have been boring

Smithy13, ^.^


End file.
